Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen (or simply known as "Stickers", as Sally usually refers to him as) is the protagonist of Cars, and the deuteragonist of Cars 2. ''Cars'' Lightning is a red racecar sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment ("With Just a Little Rust-eze, you can look like Lightning McQueen!"). McQueen's model is a 2006 handmade race car - one of a kind. He is number 95 in the movie, and at the beginning of the movie, he is racing his first Piston Cup race in Nashville, Tennessee, and is winning. However, when he foolishly refused a new set of tires, cause his current rear ones to blow out, he narrowly sticks his tongue out, making a three-way tie with Strip "The King" Weathers and Chick Hicks. At first, McQueen is obnoxious, selfish, and rude to everyone, having fired three crew chiefs and got his pit crew to furiously resign, but one night, on the way to Los Angeles, CA for the rematch, he is accidentally separated from his transporter, Mack, after a quartet of tuner cars bump Mack's trailer, causing the racecar to fall out. When McQueen wakes up he notices that Mack is gone, and tries to follow him only to lose him in the process, and after a turn of events including almost being hit by a train and running into a grumpy Peterbilt, ends up in Radiator Springs where he accidentally tears up the main road and is arrested by Sheriff, who then tells him, "Boy, you're in a heap of trouble." The next morning, McQueen is put on trial, where Doc Hudson, the judge, want him out of town at first, but eventually changes his mind and has McQueen be forced to fix the road as punishment. While McQueen is still trying to fix the road, he eventually starts to know more about Radiator Springs and its inhabitants, including befriending a tow truck named Mater and falling in love with a sports car named Sally Carrera, who owns the Cozy Cone Motel. McQueen then eventually realizes that Doc Hudson is actually a former racecar, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet whose career ended after Doc suffered a severe accident one day and won four Piston Cups prior, and that Radiator Springs was once a popular tourist attraction, but eventually lost popularity due to the construction of Interstate 40. Shortly after fixing the road, McQueen decides to stay at Radiator Springs much longer to help everyone out, only for Mack and several camera cars to eventually find him and send him to Los Angeles so that he can participate in the race. During the race, McQueen couldn't stop thinking of Radiator Springs, causing him to lose focus. However, he was surprised to see Doc, having put on his Fabulous Hudson Hornet stickers back on, and most of the Radiator Springs residents excluding Sally, Red and Lizzie, have to arrived as his pit crew. Inspired by Doc's words of encouragement, McQueen races back onto the track with renewed confidence. When Hicks attempted to knock him off course, he immediately performs several moves that Doc showed him during a race against him at Willy's Butte and Mater's method of backwards driving. During the final lap, when he came close to crossing the finish line and winning the Piston Cup, he spotted Hicks violently shoving Strip off track and leaving him badly injured. Reminded of what happened to Doc when he got injured and washed-out, McQueen stopped before the finish line and went back to help Strip across the finish line, allowing Hicks to win. While Hicks experienced a hollow victory, being condemned by the fans and the media, McQueen was praised for his sportsmanship, so much that Tex Dinoco offered to sponsor him as Dinoco's mascot. Though it was everything McQueen ever dreamed of, he politely declined to stay with his Rust-eze sponsors. Tex respected his decision and reminded that he'll be willing to do a favor for him. McQueen cashed in that favor by arranging for Mater to having a helicopter ride. McQueen then decided to establish his racing headquarters in Radiator Springs, putting the town back on the map. He entered in a relationship with Sally and came under Doc's tutelage, learning the old racecar's racing tricks. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' Lightning now serves as the deuteragonist in Mater's very own show. The show begins with Mater telling Lightning what he used to be and did in the past. However, Lightning never believes Mater (as he wasn't there), and whenever he asks Mater if the stories really happened, Mater will always say, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!". Then, Mater continues the stories, including Lightning's sudden participation. The episodes end with Mater leaving, often followed by the characters and/or references from Mater's stories, implying that the stories might be real. Here, McQueen is often shown getting hurt or getting some other predicament (such as being chased by bulldozers and being trapped in a burning building) in some of Mater's stories, although not always. ''Cars 2'' In the sequel, Lightning returns, but as a deuteragonist. This time around, Lightning is racing in the first ever World Grand Prix to determine who's the world's fastest car. But the road to the championship is filled with plenty of potholes, detours, and hilarious surprises. "Number 95 Lightning McQueen is still a hotshot racecar, but his rookie days are past him. Now a permanent resident of Radiator Springs, Lightning has become a bona fide worldwide celebrity as winner of four Piston Cups. After his long racing season, resulting him winning his fourth Piston Cup, Lightning returns home to Radiator Springs to enjoy the summer. All of his friends excitedly greet him, but none so more than Mater, eager to have a fun-filled summer with him. After an entire day involving riding on railway tracks with no tires and tipping over an enormous haul truck, Lightning politely tells Mater that he wants to enjoy the evening with his girlfriend Sally. However, Mater suddenly pretends to be a waiter at Wheel Well Motel as an excuse to hang out with his friends. After sending Mater off to get his usual drink (which Mater did not know), the couple notice a crowd gather inside the bar. Deciding to find out what's going on, they spot Francesco Bernoulli on TV, insulting both him and Mater over the phone. Lightning pulls Mater away from the phone before he could embarrass himself and anyone else further, making snug comebacks at Francesco that rile him and make him left the stage. Miles Axlerod suggests that the two racers settle their dispute in the World Grand Prix, a high profile, three-part exhibition race that Axlerod previously extended an invitation to Lighting. As Luigi, Guido, Sarge and Fillmore volunteer to fill in as his pit crew once more, Lightning gladly accepted the challenge. Sally then suggested bringing Mater along, as Lightning had never brought him to any of his races. Despite his reluctance, Lightning gives in to Sally's reasoning and invites Mater along. With a fresh custom paint job and real, working headlights, Lightning sets off to Japan, Italy and England with Mater in tow for the adventure of a lifetime. But competing against the fastest cars in the world tests more than his racing skills when Lightning realizes his wide-eyed best friend may not be the pit chief nor ambassador he needs to navigate the unfamiliar international terrain."Cars 2: New International Poster + Character Shots! [UPDATE] During a race against several other competitors including an Italian car named Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning unexpectedly loses the race in Tokyo after Mater is unexpectedly mistaken for a spy and therefore abandoning his position as crew chief, unintentionally give him. McQueen gets mad at Mater and claims that he doesn't need or want his help anymore, causing the tow truck to feel dejected. The next morning, Lightning and the others discover a farewell note from Mater, apologizing for what he had done. Lightning then reassured himself and his friends that at least Mater will be safe back home. Little that he knew that Mater had been mistaken from a spy and was caught up in a plot involving Lemon cars and the race. As Team Lightning McQueen arrive in Luigi and Guido's home town in Italy, a depressed Lightning began to feel guilty over his fight with Mater. Luigi's Uncle Topolino tells him that he has been too harsh on Mater and should accept him for who he is. In Porto Corsa for the second race, Lightning manages to win one over on Francesco. However, they then spot most of the other racecars having suffered engine damage from the Allinol fuel in their tanks exploding. Though Axlerod is forced to suspend Allinol's use from the final race in London, Lightning announced that he would continue to use Allinol, stating that Fillmore said it was safe. Unknown to him, the Lemons decided to target and kill him during the final race to fully discredit Allinol. Lightning later called Radiator Springs to talk to Mater, only to learn that he didn't return home. In response, Sally and the others joined him in London, Sheriff and Sarge departing their company to consult respectively with Scotland Yard and the British Military to find Mater. He was then personally approached by Axlerod, who thanked him for giving Allinol another chance. When Sally reminded him that Mater would want him to race, Lightning resolved to race in his best friend's name. In the middle of the race, Lightning spotted Mater in the pits, only for the latter to desperately drive away from him. He chases Mater through the streets, trying to apologize, not knowing that he had a bomb in his engine. After the chase, they hear from Professor Z that it's voice activated and can only be deactivated by the one who activated it in the first place. Mater soon realizes that Miles Axlerod is the criminal behind the World Grand Prix, but is worried that nobody will believe him. Then, Lightning tells him what he learned, and Mater goes to the palace and forces Miles to deactivate the bomb. For that, Lightning decides to bring Mater to all his races from now on. After Mater is formally knighted by the Queen, everyone returns to Radiator Springs, where they receive a visit from Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. Lightning then questioned why the Lemons' EMP camera didn't ignite the Allinol in his tank, to which the spycars had no answer. They all turn to Fillmore, who admitted that Sarge switched his Allinol with Fillmore's organic fuel, hence why Lightning didn't explode. As all the WGP racers are invited for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, Lightning and Francesco's rivalry had toned down, as they both agreed that the race is better off without cameras or press. As he turned to introduce the Italian to Sally, Francesco quickly addressed her and stated that Lightning is the luckiest car to have her as his girlfriend, before adding that he'll need luck to beat him. Lightning then sported off his new stickers saying, "Ka-Ciao Francesco", which amused his rival. In the middle of the race, Mater joins the racers on his rocket jets and races Lightning for first place as the film ends. During the credits, Lightning and Mater are seen visiting many places around the world before returning home. ''Cars 3'' McQueen is scheduled to return in Cars 3 as the protagonist, where he will be racing rookies in the Florida 500.Sneak peek: 'Cars 3' zooms ahead with new character Cruz Ramirez Personality Originally cocky and self-centered, Lightning's personality was changed into a caring and nice person with lots of friends - to which he is very loyal and kind. Though nice and pleasant, Lightning can be a bit selfish and self-centered sometimes. He is also brave, courageous, and daring. Customizations Image:Disney-cars-mcqueen.jpg|'Rust-eze Lightning McQueen' From Cars and Mater's stories in Rescue Squad Mater and Unidentified Flying Mater Image:Crusin' lightning mcqueen cars.png|'Cruisin' Lightning McQueen' From Cars. He is also referred to as Radiator Lightning in the Cars 2 video game. Image:Lightning mcqueen radiator springs.png‎|'Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen' His paint job as last seen in Cars, Mater and the Ghostlight, and the beginning and end of each Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales episode, except Time Travel Mater. Dinoco-McQueen.jpg|'Dinoco Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts and as an unlockable paint job in "Cars: The Video Game" Image:Lightning mcqueen bling bling cars.png|'Bling Bling Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Image:Lightning storm mcqueen cars.png|'Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Image:Daredevil lightning mcqueen mater the greater.png|'Daredevil Lightning McQueen' From Mater the Greater Image:Matadormcqueen.jpg|'Matador Lightning McQueen' From El Materdor Image:Dragonmcqueen.jpg|'Dragon Lightning McQueen' From Tokyo Mater Image:Lightning mcqueen monster truck mater.png|'Frightening McMean' From Monster Truck Mater Image:Heavymetalmcqueen.jpg|'Heavy Metal Lighting McQueen' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:Moon mater lightning.png|'Space Lighting McQueen' From Moon Mater Lt. lightning mcqueen private eye mater.png|'Lt. Lightning McQueen' From Mater Private Eye lightning cars 2 piston cup paint job.jpg|'Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen' His paint job as first seen in Cars 2 Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|'World Grand Prix Lightning McQueen' From Cars 2 and Time Travel Mater Spinning11.png|Lightning's updated World Grand Prix paint job as seen in each Cars Toons: Tales from Radiator Springs episode Lightning mqueen hawk.jpg|'Lightning McQueen Hawk' From Air Mater Pixar_Post_-_Radiator_Springs_500_and_a_Half_03.png|Lightning dressed as Stanley in The Radiator Springs 500½ Offroadmcqueen.jpg|'Off-road Lightning McQueen' From The Radiator Springs 500½ msf_cars_cmi_lighting.jpg|Lightning McQueen Neon Look Specifications *Top speed: 200 mph *Zero to 60: 3.2 seconds *Engine: V-8 *Horsepower: 750 (even though he says he has 900 HP) Lightning has coil-over shocks with tubular A arm front suspension, a solid axle rear end and vented disc brakes at all four wheels. He also has air flaps on his roof to prevent flipping.'Cars 2' Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts (Minor Spoilers) Trivia *His racing number, "95", is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born. *Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. *In the first official teaser trailer of Cars 2, for unknown reasons, Lightning McQueen has on his original Rust-eze customization, which never appeared in the sequel. It may be because the new paint job wasn't finalized at the time of the release of the teaser trailer. *Lightning, along with other countless versions of him, have been released in the Cars, Cars Toons, and Cars 2 Die-Cast Lines. *According to a Storytellers Book, Lightning's original sponsor was Smell Swell before Rust-eze. *In Toy Story 3, in the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare, you can see one of the kids with a white T-shirt with red sleeves and has in the middle of the shirt the 95 racing number with the lightning bolt of Lightning McQueen. A toy similar to Lightning can also be seen. *Lightning's back bumper is yellow. This follows NASCAR's tradition of putting yellow rookie stripes on rookie drivers' cars. *Lightning's design was inspired by stock cars, and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racers.A grease geek will guide you: `Cars' decoded *After Lightning's redesign in Cars 2, he has working headlights instead of stickers. However, Sally still calls him "Stickers." * In Tokyo, an advertisement for a vacuum cleaner named "Lightning McClean" is seen. *Lightning has several names in other languages: **His Spanish name is Rayo McQueen.Spanish Cars 2 site In Spanish, "rayo" means "lightning", "beam" or "ray." **His French name is Flash McQueen. **In Polish, he is called Zygzak McQueen. (z-ih-g-z-ah-k) The word "zygzak" means "zigzag" in Polish. **His Danish name is Lynet McQueen. The Danish word "lynet" means "the lightning." **His Dutch name is Bliksem McQueen. The Dutch word "bliksem" means "lightning." **His Italian name is Saetta McQueen. The Italian word "saetta" means "flash of lightning." **His Swedish name is Blixten McQueen. The Swedish word "Blixten" means "the flash." **His Albanian name is Vetëtima McQueen. The Albanian word "Vetëtima" means "lightning." **His Portuguese name is Faísca McQueen. The Portuguese word "faísca" means "spark." **His Finnish name is Salama McQueen. The Finnish word "salama" means "lightning bolt." **His Hungarian name is Villám McQueen. The Hungarian word "villám" means "lightning". *Lightning and his girlfriend Sally appear in Radiator Springs Racers as audio-animatronics who greet guests in their ride vehicle. They announce the qualities that a racing champion needs and who can provide the tire changes by Luigi and Guido or paint refreshes by Flo and Ramone, while the computer controls the way that the ride vehicle turns into each character's business. *Lightning McQueen has 14 different paint variants, ranging from subtly different amounts of dirt and dust to the completely new paint jobs near the end of the film.The Science Behind Pixar Fun Facts *In Planes: Fire & Rescue, Mayday uses Lightning's famous catchphrase: "Ka-chow!", although the home video subtitles say that he is sneezing. *A 1:55 scale die-cast of Lightning McQueen, along with Chick Hicks and Brush Curber, is used for one of the exhibit elements at The Science Behind Pixar. Quotes From Cars From Cars 2 Gallery From Cars LightningMcqueen3.jpg Lightningmcqueen0001.png CARS2.jpg Lightningmcqueen0002.png Lightningmcqueen0003.png Lightningmcqueen0004.png Lightningmcqueen0005.png Lightningmcqueen0006.png Lightningmcqueen0007.png Lightningmcqueen0008.png Lightningmcqueen0009.png Lightningmcqueen0010.png cars-disneyscreencaps.com-8809.jpg|McQueen and Sally cars-disneyscreencaps.com-369.jpg McQueenHelpsStrip.jpg|McQueen helps The King finish the last race From Cars 2 Cars2 poster 18.jpg|Lightning's promo Cars-2-Concept-Art-70.jpg Cars 2 screenshot 3.jpg Cs072 5ccs.sel16.199.jpg ImagesCA14SU5G.jpg ImagesCAYU93GS.jpg Cars 2-11.jpg Cs190_23cs-sel16-184.jpg Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 145109.jpg Cars-2-dsc-McQueen-kachow-headlights.jpg Mcqueen and bernoulli.jpg 6c74f3810b2410f1853134591b810f9d.jpg|Lightning McQueen racing with Francesco in Porta Corsa High five!.png lightning mqueen.jpg TOO CLOSE TO CALL.png|Lightning McQueen barely beating Francesco Come on….you can do it.png It is an honor, FOR YOU..png|Going to see the Queen sucker, I BEAT YOU!.png|Celebrating his victory over Francesco I'M THE BOMB! Yeah, you are the bomb! WHAT?.png|Being blasted away by Mater Scenes.png I get cravings sometimes.png francesco looks so smug.png race!.png cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-6715.jpg cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-6731.jpg Hudsonhronet.png|The Hudson Hornet Logo on McQueen's front hood in Cars 2 in memory of Doc Hudson From Cars Toons McQ-astro.jpg|Lightning flying through space burnt-LM.jpg|Lightning burnt after landing in the ocean Cars-Shorty-Shorts-Hiccups.jpg|McQueen drinking oil Other toy car lightning.png|Lightning McQueen toy in Toy Story 3 McQueenSciencePixar.jpg|The Science Behind Pixar promo Lightningmcquennworldofcars.jpg|Lightning in The World Of Cars Online LMQ_CARS2TVG.jpg|Lightning in Cars 2: The Video Game. Disney infinity cars play set figure 04.jpg|Lightning McQueen's figure in Disney Infinity Lightning_infinity.png|Lightning McQueen in Disney Infinity Concept Art McQueenConcept1.jpg|Lightning racing on track McQueenConcept2.jpg|Mechanical side concept McQueenConcept3.jpg McQueenConcept4.jpg|A concept of an "animated NASCAR car" Cars-2-Concept-Art-30.jpg|''Cars 2'' Concept Art of Lightning's first paint job Cars-2-Concept-Art-77.jpg|''Cars 2'' Concept Art of Lightning's World Grand Prix paint job Die-casts ''Cars Desert-lightning-mcqueen.jpeg|Lightning McQueen's first die-cast Desert-dinoco-mcqueen.jpg|Dinoco die-cast Sc-cruisin-mcqueen.jpeg|Cruisin' die-cast Sc-dirt-track-mcqueen.jpeg|Dirt Track die-cast Sc-radiator-springs-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Radiator Springs die-cast Sc-bling-bling-mcqueen.jpg|Bling Bling die-cast Sc-bug-mouth-mcqueen.jpg|Bug Mouth die-cast Sc-tongue-mcqueen.jpg|Tongue die-cast Sc-walmart-cactus-lm.jpg|Cactus die-cast Woc-stickers-mcqueen.jpg|Die-cast with bumper stickers Woc-spin-out-mcqueen.jpg|Spin Out die-cast Woc-tar-mcqueen.jpg|Tar die-cast Woc-mcqueen-launcher.jpg|Pit Row Race Off die-cast Ror-impound-mcqueen.jpg|Impound die-cast Ror-night-vision-mcqueen.jpg|Night Vision die-cast with Collector Guide Ror-tumbleweed-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Tumbleweed die-cast Ror-whitewalls-mcqueen.jpeg|Whitewalls die-cast Ror-short-dinoco-mcqueen-cup-chase.jpg|Dinoco die-cast with Piston Cup Ror-mcqueen-egg-holiday-special.jpg|Easter Egg die-cast Ror-lightning-mcqueen-lightyear-launcher.jpg|Lightyear Launcher die-cast Fl-mcqueen-with-cone.jpg|Die-cast with cone Fl-mcqueenwithshovel.jpg|Die-cast with shovel Fl-muddy-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Muddy die-cast Fl-wet-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Wet die-cast Fl-bling-bling-cup-lenticular-chase.jpg|Lentincular Bling Bling die-cast with gold rims and Piston Cup Fl-chase-mcqueen-signature.jpg|Lenticular Dinoco die-cast with celebrity signature Fl-rust-eze-mcqueenchase.jpg|Lenticular die-cast with Rust-eze can Fl-lenticular-chase-paint-mask-mcqueen.jpg|Lenticular Paint Mask die-cast St-smell-swell-mcqueen.jpeg|Smell Swell die-cast St-sponsorless-mcqueen.jpeg|Sponsorless die-cast St-holiday-hotshot-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Holiday Hotshot die-cast St-snowplow-mcqueen2.jpg|Ornament Ball Snowplow die-cast 99755535.jpg|Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen die-cast Fl-rubber-mcqueen.jpg|Rubber tires die-cast images (1).jpg|Take Flight Autonaut Lightning McQueen MAT-W7215.JPG|Lightning McQueen Hawk 51jZ4nR6BML._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Lightning McQueen Hawk $(KGrHqFHJDcE+cwqiFIiBQE4STyiTg~~60_35.JPG|Radiator Springs Classic Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen $(KGrHqF,!iEE2JIYHJKsBNwY+Zz0!Q~~ 35.JPG|Mickey Mouse Lightning McQueen Cars 2'' S1-mcqueen-racing-wheels.jpg|Cars 2 Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels die-cast S1-lightning-metallic.jpg|Cars 2 Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish die-cast S1-mcqueen-l&s.jpg|Cars 2 Lights & Sounds die-cast S1-francesco-lightning.jpg|Cars 2 Party Wheels die-cast with Francesco Bernoulli S1-race-team-fillmore-lightning-travel-wheels.jpg|Cars 2 Travel Wheels die-cast with Race Team Fillmore S1-mcqueen-hudson-hornet-piston-cup.jpg|Cars 2 Hudson Hornet Piston Cup die-cast Lightning_mcqueen_with_racing_wheels_cars_2_pit_row_launcher.jpg|Cars 2 Pit Row Launcher die-cast 41UZ1bCm+iL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Silver Racer Lightning McQueen 5129ABfOfyL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Synthetic Rubber Tires Lightning McQueen References fr:Flash McQueen McQueen, Lightning McQueen, Lightning McQueen, Lightning McQueen, Lightning Category:Protagonists Category:Cars 3 Characters